Woes of a Bride to Be
by blackwater11
Summary: Follow the ups and downs of Molly and Charles as they prepare for their wedding. A companion piece to my series A Request.
1. Chapter 1

A/U: This series is set in the same universe as a Request. I know a few of you expressed an interest in seeing their wedding as I skipped that originally so I've decided to write a few chapters showing the lead up to the big day.

Woes of a Bride to Be

Molly sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as she was handed yet another dress by the assistant. They had been traipsing from dress shop to dress shop for what felt like hours and Molly was still no closer to finding her wedding dress. With Margaret, her Mum, Nan, Bella and Jackie all along for the ride, sharing ideas and chucking dresses at her left right and centre, it was starting to feel more like a military exercise than a fun bonding experience. Molly was starting to regret bringing them along. Not that she didn't love these women, all of whom were amazing, outspoken, independent and feisty in their own right. The trouble was, with so many highly opinionated women under one roof, sooner or later, personalities were going to clash and tempers were going to flare. It was inevitable. Molly just didn't think she would be the first to crack.

"Let's have a butchers then Molls!" Belinda called from outside the changing room.

"Really Mum? This dress has got more bleadin' frills that Margaret's drapes. You can't be serious! No offense Margaret." Molly called out as she stepped into the dress. She heard Charles' mother chuckle softly in reply. "I never did like those drapes. They were a wedding present from Edward's mother. Hideous things. I've been trying to get rid of them for years."

"Don't be daft Molly. The hangers never do the dresses justice. I'm sure it'll look gorgeous on you love. Now out you get, no need to be shy."

Molly grumbled to herself as she waddled out of the changing room and into the viewing area. The skirt of the ivory ball gown was make up of layers of hideous ruffles with puffy sleeves that feel off her shoulders. Completing the look was a satin sash that encircled her waist and finished in a gigantic bow that made her arse look like Kim Kardashian's. Molly felt utterly ridiculous.

"It's like wadding through treacle. I look like one of Margaret's meringues. " Molly grouched as she stood in front of a mirror. Jackie, remembering Molly's first comments about the Afghan heat, broke into giggles as she snapped a picture on her phone.

"Not bein' funny or out Molls, but do you want a crook to go with that?" Nan asked as she took in her eldest granddaughter's appearance. "Add a nice bonnet and a flock of sheep an you'd make a bloomin lovely Bow Peep." All women took a moment to look at Molly before simultaneously breaking into giggles. Wiping her eyes Belinda shook her head. "I think this one is slightly too fussy, love. Maybe something less frilly?"

"Yeah Molls, you look like you stepped out of one of them 80's music videos," Bella added from her position behind one of the dress racks.

"Oi, shut it you cheeky mare!" Molly glared at her younger sister.

"Girls! That's enough. Here try this one instead Molls." Molly let out a huff as she tripped her way back into the changing rooms, her movements hampered by the many layers of chiffon that clung to her body. Even moving around in Afghan in 40 degree heat in full kit whilst carrying her med burgen, wasn't this difficult. She stood muttering to herself as she replaced the dress on the hanger and eyed the next one dubiously. What was her mother thinking?

"Bloody mental! Off her rocker she is. She's finally cracked. Better book her a room next to Nan in the home an' all." Molly was interrupted mid rant by her phone beeping. She smiled when she saw Charles' ID. Her smile suddenly dropped when she read the message.

**_How is it going my little Bow Peep? Sounds like I'm going to have to book a heard of sheep to follow you down the aisle. You want a crook to go with that? ;) sounds like you're having loads of fun! _**

Molly shook her head as she quickly sent a reply. She was going to kill Jackie.

_Oi! Cheeky sod! Might gunna need to shove that crook where the sun don't shine Boss! Fun? Fun? I had more fun popping your bleedin' blisters. Remind me why we didn't elope again?_

A few minutes later Charles sent a reply.

**Ohh didn't know you were into that sort of thing Dawes. We didn't elope because we decided we wanted our families and friends to be part of our special day. Chin up Dawesy we've seen each other at our worst. Whatever you wear you'll look beautiful I'm sure. Love you xxxx**

Ditto xxx

Feeling slightly calmer she reached for the hanger and pulled the dress over her hips when there was a knock on the door. "Molls you need a hand?" Jackie pocked her head around the door. Molly looked up as she tried to do the buttons up on the back of a dress. Jackie smiled as she brushed Molly's hands aside. "Here let me." Jackie carefully did up the row of buttons on the back of the dress and adjusted the collar as Molly spun to look in the mirror. The dress fell just above her knees and clung to her curves like a second skin. Molly's eyes met Jackie's in the mirror.

"Too tight. Too short." They said simultaneously as they burst into giggles. They were interrupted by Belinda calling from outside.

"Molls you haven't got long love. You still need to sort out the music, the first dance. Confirm menus with the caterers and arrange the flowers. Time is running out." Molly took a deep breath to try and ease the sudden wave of panic. Who was she kidding? This wasn't her. She didn't belong in this world. She didn't know the first thing about table settings, colour samples and table charts. What difference did it make what shade of crème they chose?

"This is bollocks!" Molly cried in exasperation as she swung open the door, still in the wedding dress.

"Molly!" Belinda send a scandalised look at Margaret, who merely gazed in concern at Molly as she started to pace back and forth anxiously.

"I can't do this! I'm never going to find a dress. I'm running out of time. There's still so much to do. Why am I even doin this? I don't fit in here. I'm a bloody soldier. I feel more at home in combats and boots these days than long flowing dresses and heels, all trussed up like a Christmas turkey with all the trimmings. I ain't one for fairy tales and princess dresses. I don't do perfect."

Belinda looked at her daughter in concern. "What you talkin' about Molls? What are ya sayin'?"

"Maybe this was all a mistake. Charles deserves so much more." Everyone was silent as they watched Molly slowly begin to unravel before them. The confident solider long gone. Margaret, ever the diplomat, decided to step in and take charge.

"Ok troops why don't we take a break. Jackie, Marge why don't you take Bella on ahead for her fitting. It's nearly 3.30 you don't want to be late. Belinda there's a lovely beaded dress on the rack over there that I think Molly will love, why don't you go and get it for Molly to try. Molly you come and sit here with me for a minute." When Belinda continued to hover anxiously Margaret gently touched her arm and whispered quietly, "You go ahead. It's just pre-wedding nerves I'm sure." With that she gently took Molly's arm and led her over to a plush arm chair.

"Now then what's this silly notion about you not belonging here or being good enough for my son?" Molly sighed wearily as she rubbed her forehead.

"I just… we're so different. I don't know how to do this." Molly gestured around her. "I'm no good at organising and planning things in intricate detail. I grew up in a mad house in East Ham with no GCSE's. I haven't been to uni or travelled the globe. I'm not like Rebecca who can flit here and there, planning extravagant dinner parties and organise events at the club at a moment's notice. I'd make a rubbish hostess." Molly finished quietly.

"Well thank goodness for that." At Molly's affronted look Margaret continued. "Are for forgetting where you two met? The things you've done? Two tours of Afghanistan and Africa. You've risen up the ranks to Lance Corporal. Corporal soon enough from what Charles tells me. You're brave, strong and far more intelligent than you give yourself credit for. Look at all you've achieved. Yes life hasn't dealt you the best hand, but rather than sit back and throw in your lot, you went out there and changed your life for the better. I'll let you in on a little secret. All this glitz and glamour, it's just an excuse for everyone to outdo each other. If I'm honest you _don't _want to be anything like them. Their all rude, self- inflated old bores who are as dull as dishwater."

At that Molly couldn't help but burst into fits of giggles.

"Now there's the Molly Dawes we all know and love. Don't ever forget that Charles loves you for who you are. You've never pretended to be someone you're not. You aren't afraid to speak your mind; you do and say whatever the hell you like and to hell with what anyone else thinks. That's why Charles loves you. Why _we_ all love you."

Molly smiled. "I'm sorry I'm such a Muppet half the time. I just let things get on top of me I guess. Sorry you had to see that."

"Oh don't be daft." The two sat in contented silence as they watched Belinda chatting animatedly to the assistant as she sorted through more racks of dresses.

"You know I never did thank you properly for saving Charles and bringing him home." Margaret said softly as she squeezed Molly's hand.

"I was only doing my job," Molly answered. Margaret shook her head.

"No, you saved his life in more ways than one. Before he went out on tour, it was as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had to deal with Rebecca leaving and then the divorce. I think he felt like he had failed. It was a shame. They loved each other in the beginning, but as time went on both of them wanted different things and neither were prepared to compromise for the other. Charles used to live and breathe the Army and Rebecca never understood what drew him to that life. They're in a much better place now than they ever were. Then he lost one of his men. It changed him. He became so serious and distant all the time; as if he'd built a wall around himself and nobody could touch him. Until he met you. You broke through the wall and woke him up. You challenge him and made him question everything he thought he believed in. You aren't afraid to call him out on all his shit. You know how to keep him in line and on his toes. He's really opened up and come out of his shell; he laughs and jokes more now than he ever did and it's all thanks to you."

"I never knew any of that," Molly whispered softly.

"Of course not. You know Richard was right about you. The first thing he said after we met you was I like her. The girls got spark. She's just what he needs to keep him on his toes. He said you'd be the one to stir things up a bit and inject a bit of excitement back into our lives. I for one, am glad he was right. Best not tell him though his head is big enough as it is. Now enough of that. Let's go see what your mum has found." Molly laughed and kissed Margaret's cheek tenderly as she walked over to see what else her mum had in store for her.

Twenty minutes later Molly was stood in front of the mirror in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The ivory gown had an illusion neckline sprinkled with delicate beads across the bust and on the capped sleeves. The a-line skirt, tapered in to accentuate her waist, flowed beautifully as Molly twisted her body back and forth in the mirror. The Key hole back was made from delicate lace adored with intricate flowers across the shoulders. Looking at herself Molly couldn't help but gasp. As she turned she saw both her mum and Margaret gazing at her in awe.

"This is it. This is my dress," Molly whispered softly. Belinda stood staring at her eldest daughter with tears in her eyes as she gently swept Molly's hair up and twisted it away from her face.

"Oh my baby's getting married. You look like a princess. It's beautiful." Margaret could only smile and nod in confirmation. "That's definitely the one. You should definitely wear your hair up, you'll be able to appreciate the details on the back more." Molly laughed as she turned away from her reflection. "Thank God for that, me bleedin' feet are killing me. I could do with a cuppa." The three women laughed as they helped Molly out of her dress.


	2. i'm Happy Just to Dance With You

I'm Happy Just to Dance with You

Charles' eyes followed Molly's frantic movements as he watched her rush around the kitchen trying to get ready for work. She needed to catch the train back to barricks and she was already running late. There was something different about her this morning though. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. His eyes roved over her body from top to toe starting at her head and working his way down her body. Her hair was in a neat bun, not a strand out of place, her beret was on straight, tilted just so. Her crisp uniform was freshly washed and ironed, her epaulets aligned perfectly and not a crease was out of place. His eyes moved down to come to rest at her feet. Ahhh there it was.

"Umm Dawesy? I didn't realise 4inch heels were now regulation. You do know I was only joking about you doing PT in your stilettoes right?" Molly stared down at her feet in confusion. Charles couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her eyes widen comically when she noticed her feet were enclosed in her wedding shoes and not her regulation combat boots. "Oh bollocks! I forgot I was wearing 'em. I'm meant to be breakin' em in before the big day. Think I can get away with wearin' me boots?" Charles laughed as her Cockney accent became more pronounced, something that only happened when she was stressed or excited. He handed her the shoe box, and watched as she carefully wrapped the heels in the delicate tissue paper. "I doubt our mums would let you to be fair but by all means, you're welcome to try." Molly stuck her tongue out at Charles' smirk as she hopped around the kitchen trying to wrestle her feet into her boots. They both knew hell would freeze over before either Belinda or Margaret let Molly get within an inch of the alter wearing her combat boots. Glancing at the clock Molly gave a squeak as she saw the time. "Shit! Now I'm really late. I'll see you later. Good luck with the meeting." Dropping a quick kiss on Charles' lips she dashed out the door. "Don't forget our dance le…." Charles winced as the front door slammed shut, cutting off his reply.

When Charles walked through the door, some hours later, the house was quiet; A rare feat when both Molly and Sam were in residence. Since their first meeting shortly after she had returned from Afghan a second time the two had gotten on like a house on fire. They were now as thick as thieves, always pulling pranks and causing no end of mischief when they were together. Although they drove him mad, Charles wouldn't have it any other way. Though tough in the beginning, he was proud of the progress they had all made and was forever grateful that he and Rebecca had remained amicable after their breakup. She, along with the rest of the mad, slightly dysfunctional rabble he called a family, had welcomed Molly into the fold with open arms. Initially thankful that she had saved his life, they were soon won over by her sparkling wit and Cockney charm and treated her like she was one of their own. For that, he was eternally grateful.

"Hello?" When he received no reply he moved along the hall to the living room, hearing the infectious laughter of his son and fiancé. Poking his head around the door he couldn't stop the grin forming on his face as he lent against the door frame and watched the scene in front of him.

Molly was slowly leading Sam around the living room as they practised dancing a basic waltz box step. Sam, ever the keen and eager soldier, was counting the steps and watching to make sure Molly's feet were moving in time under his own as she guided them both through the movements of the dance. "1, 2, 3, 4….No Molls! Move your right foot back first, then step to the side on your left foot, not your right." Sam giggled as Molly continued to move her feet in the wrong places. "Well I told you I had two left feet mate. We've been doing this for ages an' I still ain't got a Scooby how this works. I think we might gunna need a breather." Molly complained as she returned her feet to the starting position.

"Scooby Doo, where are you, we've got some work to do now!" Sam sang to himself with a cheeky grin as he gestured Molly back to the start. "Oi, cheeky Monkey less of that thank you!" Molly glared mockingly at Sam whilst reaching out to tickle his ribs, sending him into a fit of giggles. It was then that Charles decided to make his presence known.

"Mind if I cut in Scamp? I wouldn't want to miss the chance to dance with little Miss Twinkletoes here!" Charles mocked as he dropped a quick kiss on Molly's cheek whilst dodging the swipe she took at his head. "How about I show you how it's done?" Sam nodded eagerly and stepped carefully off Molly's feet, retreating to the safety of the sofa as Charles swept Molly up into his arms.

"Ok Dawes. The mission is simple. Stay focused. Stay alert. Stay alive," Charles joked as he gently guided Molly around the room.

"And keep your toes intact Dad," Sam added, an identical cheeky grin lighting up his face as Molly poked her tongue out at Sam as she spun past.

"Oi! Not all of us were made to take ballroom lessons you know," Molly muttered under her breathe as she focused her eyes on her feet. Charles grinned wickedly, knowing full well how riled she was getting.

"What can I say Dawes, I'm gifted."

"Yeah gifted at being a pain in my arse you mean," Molly grumbled. Charles didn't reply. Instead he pulled Molly closer and whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes. Don't think too much. Relax and just follow my lead." Molly sighed as she did as he asked. As she focused on her breathing, the rest of the world seemed to disappear around her. All she was aware of was the soft melody Charles was humming in her ear as her mind counted the steps over and over again in her head. 1, 2, 3, 4. 1. 2. 3. 4. Molly could gradually feel herself starting to relax, her body knowing instinctively that she was safe in Charles' hold. Feeling a gentle pressure on her back, Molly opened her eyes to find they had danced across the living room and through into the adjoining drawing room. She looked up into Charles' face to find him grinning down at her, a mischievous look in his eye. "Charles don't you dare!" With that Charles spun her under his arm and dipped her dramatically so she was starting up at the ceiling, his hand splayed firmly on her back in support.

"See you do know the steps. You're just overthinking it. Just go with the flow. Feel the music and you'll be fine." Charles said as he pulled her upright and led her back into the living room where Sam was positively bouncing with excitement, his hands behind his back. "What did you think Scamp?" Sam pulled a hand from behind his back and help up one of his mini ping pong bats. "It was great. It's an eight!" Molly chuckled at Charles's crestfallen expression. "Eight? Eight! I think it was better than that Scamp." Sam shook his head seriously. "Well Darling….you did have lovely movement across the floor, but your arms were a bit loose and you had too much of a gap at times." Charles groaned.

"Oh God! Someone's been watching too much Strictly Come Dancing. Think I might need words with your mum." Charles glanced over at Molly and noticed her frowning. "Molly what's the matter?"

"We don't have a song."

"What?"

"You said feel the music and you'll be fine. We haven't picked our music yet." Charles scratched his head as he glanced around the room thoughtfully. "Ok, so we'll fix it."

"How?" Molly looked sceptically at Charles as he started pressing buttons on the iPod in the stereo dock. "The iPod is on random right?" At Molly's nod of confirmation he continued, "How about this. Whatever song comes on first will be our song."

Molly smiled teasingly. "Risky move Bossman. I like it."

"What can I say I like living on the edge."

Sam jumped up and picked up the remote control. "Can I do it, please?" Molly's eyes met Charles' and they both nodded. Sam gave a whoop.

"Ok, Ready?" Charles stood up and offered Molly his hand as he drew her into position as they waited for the music to start. At Molly's nod, Sam pressed the button. There was a split second pause, before music filled the room.

As the opening bars of MC Hammer's Can't Touch This filled the room, Molly and Charles remained frozen in place for a split second before simultaneously turning to the stereo in belief. Turning back to face each other, they both wore similar expressions of bemusement. Neither knew quite what to do or say. Molly bit her lip fighting to keep down the bubble of laughter that threated to escape. As her eyes met Charles' she could see he too was fighting not to smile. She could feel the muscles of his hand twitching around hers as he tried desperately to fight the urge to move with the music.

"Ahh screw it Bossman. You did say go with the flow right?"

Charles shrugged, "indeed I did Dawes."

With that both started moving to the music, neither conscious of how ridiculous they both looked as they "bust a move". Molly swung her arms behind her body in wide circles as she stepped to the side first on the left foot, then the right. Charles stood behind her shimmying his shoulders with one arm raised as he rotated his wrist as if swinging a lasoo above his head as he hopped from one foot to the other. In perfect sync they both started sidestepped around the room whilst swinging their arms in circles, first in a clockwise movement then in an anti-clockwise motion. Saw, who was stood watching in amazement, was soon dragged into the fun by a laughing Molly who picked him up and started spinning him around like an aeroplane as he laughed in delight. When she finally placed him back on his feet he took one wobbly step and promptly fell to the floor pulling both Charles and Molly down with him where they landed in a heap laughing hysterically.

When Molly eventually caught her breathe she shook her head and lay on her back staring at the ceiling. "We can't have our first dance as a married couple to MC Hammer." Charles, who was led out next to her with Sam on his chest, chuckled. "Indeed we cannot. Back to the drawing board ay Dawesy. Ok, how about this one?" Charles pressed a button and the three lay in silence waiting for the music to start. Soon the room was filled with the soft sound of piano keys as Ellie Goulding's How Long Will I Love You began to play. Both Molly and Charles paused as they allowed the words of the song to sink in. Very carefully Charles stood up and offered his hand to Molly as Sam sat and watched them curiously. Carefully placing her hand on his shoulder, they began to sway gently from side to side as Charles led Molly into a waltz. They stared into each other's eyes as they danced, both becoming lost in the music and each other. As the song came to a close Charles gently twirled Molly outwards so she was facing away from him, before pulling her so she spun back towards him, coming to a stop when her torso was resting flush against his chest.

"What do you reckon then Dawesy?" Charles asked softly, without taking his eyes from Molly's. Molly smiled and reached up to wind her arms around his neck as he slid his own around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I think it's perfect Boss." Molly reached up on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

"I thought you didn't do perfect Dawes?"

"A girl can change her mind can't she?" she muttered with a wink. Charles shook his head with a laugh, "Indeed you can Dawes. Indeed you can."

**A/N:**

**Our Girl is the property of Tony Grounds and the BBC.**

**All songs mentioned are the property of the artists and record labels.**

**The dance scene was inspired from the last episode of Miranda.**

**Thanks for reading please R&amp;R.**

**4) Please R&amp;R**


	3. I and Love and You

I and Love and You

Molly stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her. The steady, monotonous ticking of the clock seemed to mock Molly's inability to put pen to paper, despite the fact that she had been sat at the desk for well over an hour and a half. Why did they agree to write their own vows again? Oh yeah, because they wanted it to be meaningful and significant to them. With less than a month to go and no closer to getting her vows written, Molly was beginning to panic. It wasn't that she was unsure or confused about how she felt about Charles. In fact, it was just the opposite. She knew exactly how she felt about him, she just lacked the words to articulate her feelings. With a frustrated sigh Molly threw down her pen and stood up, pacing restlessly across the kitchen. It was a good job Margaret was away. If she saw Molly pacing across her precious tiles she'd be in for a world of trouble.

She'd be the first to admit she was never someone who trusted easily. Growing up in the environment she had, Molly had quickly adopted a somewhat jaded view of the people and world around her. With a lack of qualifications, a dead end job and the constant reminder by the one person whom you should be able to rely on for support that you are just another run of the mill little slag who wasn't good enough, didn't exactly do wonders for a girl's self-confidence. She'd resigned herself to the fact that her life was mapped out for her. She'd be stuck in a little Lego house surrounded by kids and piles of dirty washing, and cans of lager, whilst her boyfriend crushed any dreams she may have had.

Over the years, Molly had come to redefine her idea of home. She had always associated home as being a house with four walls and a roof. It wasn't until she joined the Army and met Two Section and Charles that she truly understood the meaning of the word. It wasn't a specific place, it was a feeling of security and safety, a place where she could let her guard down and be her true self, without worrying about being judged. She was at home with Charles. She felt loved. Truly loved for the first time. At first she was weary of his seemingly limitless capacity to show love and affection, never once expecting anything in return. It was a concept she wasn't used to. Gradually, she had come to accept his feelings and his ability to effortlessly fit himself into her world as he patiently helped her repair the cracks in her broken soul and fill a void in her life she wasn't aware that was there.

Charles had become her anchor, grounding her and keeping her centred when things got tough. He was unwavering in his support and belief that she could be brilliant at whatever she put her mind to. Sometimes Molly was daunted at the prospect at having someone have so much faith and trust in you. The last thing she wanted to do was to disappoint Charles. He had stood by her through the best and worst times, always on hand to reassure her whenever she wavered, Charles stood by and fought alongside her, and sometimes against her, if he felt it was for her benefit. How to put that into words? It was nigh on impossible.

"Dawes what are you doing up so late? Aren't you due out on exercise tomorrow? You need your sleep." Molly looked up tiredly as Charles wandered into the kitchen. Taking a seat next to her, he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her from behind. "I missed you. What are you doing? I thought the reports for the exercise were done." Molly laughed softly as she burrowed herself into his warmth. "They are. This has nothing to do with work. I've been sat here trying to write my vows. I know what I want to say I just can't get the words out. You know me, I ain't no good with words an expressing me feelings. It's alright for you. You've always loved words and poetry and stuff. This should be easy for you."

"Dawes you're over thinking this a bit. I don't care about fancy prose or sentient. All I want is for you to be honest and truthful about how you feel. You can say it how you like just show me what's in here." With that he placed his hand gently over her heart and met her gaze head on. It was the quiet moments like this that Molly loved the most. Margaret always jokes that they were able to hold a conversation with their eyes. Molly put it down to months of sly glances and fleeting looks to try and convey the feelings they were forbidden from expressing aloud whilst out in Afghan. He only had to look at her to know what she was thinking or feeling. She could never hide anything from Charles. She was an open book.

"Don't forget the most important thing. We love each other, all we're doing is sharing that love in front of the people we love the most, before we start a new chapter in our journey together. It's no big deal."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Bossman." Charles chuckled as he stared at her thoughtfully.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" Molly eyed him strangely.

"I have a blank army medical report. Will that do?"

"Close enough Dawes."

"What are you doing Bossman?"

"We're writing our vows Dawes. Together. Right here, right now. So, what do you want to promise each other Dawes? Really that's all our vows are, promises for our life together." Molly stared at him unsure about what to do. Was he taking the piss? Seeing how serious he looked Molly decided to go with it and trust him.

"Ok, promise me you'll love me, even when you hate me." Charles shook his head at her,

"I could never hate you Dawes."

"Ok, to love me, even when you don't like me, how does that sound?" Chuckling Charles wrote it on the report. "Alright, we promise to love each other, even when we don't like each other. What else?"

"Promise me we'll always take care of each other even when we're old and grey and losing our marbles."

"Right to care for each other when we're old, grey, and losing our marbles. Got it!" Molly re-read what Charles had written and shot him a glare. "I didn't say that, Bossman!" Ducking the swing she took at him Charles smirked down at her as she took in his amended promise. "What? You promised to take care of me. That means promising to always care for my blisters, keeping me stocking in Rosabaya coffee and sharing your coco pops with me, even when I'm old and grey. On second thought, better add to share the duvet too, you're a terrible duvet hog did you know that?" Molly stuck her tongue out as Charles laughed at her attempts to sulk. Noticing her expression become serious he eyed her with concern as a crease appeared between her brows.

"Molls? What is it?"

"No running." She whispered quietly, not meeting his eyes." Charles hooked a finger under her chin so their eyes met. "Dawes?"

"Promise me that nobody walks out, no matter what happened. Whenever Mum and Dad used to argue they'd hold nothing back. They'd shout, scream and swear at each other until Dad had had enough and would always leave to go down the pub, slamming the door behind him. I used to sit at the top of the stairs and wonder if he'd ever come back. I used to hate that feeling. He always did though. He'd stumble in pissed in the early hours and the next morning all would be forgotten, until the next time. I swore I'd never marry. I didn't want to end up like them." Charles brushed her hair aside gently as he tilted her head up to catch her gaze.

"We won't be like them. I promise. No running or going to bed angry, ok?" Molly nodded softly, sending him a shaky smile. "What next?"

"We promise to always look out for each other and have each other's backs, no matter what."

"I promise to always support you and believe in you and to stick my regulation combat boot six lace holes up your arse to remind you to believe in yourself when you forget. How does that sound?" Charles smirked, waiting for the inevitable bollocking he knew he was about to get. He couldn't help winding her up though, it was so easy.

"Oi! No need for that Bossman." Charles sniggered at Molly as he referenced one of their first conversations out in Afghan. Within her first day he'd threatened to lob her off the plane and stick his boot up her arse to give her a swift kick if needed. They both knew he had his doubts about whether she would be able to cut it as a medic. How wrong they both were. Whoever said romance was dead? Charles surveyed the list thoughtfully. "You know there is one obvious promise we haven't got on here." Molly shifted in his lap to get a better look at the piece of paper in front of them. Looking at Charles, her face a picture of uncertainty as she addressed the purple elephant in the room. "Does it need to be added?" she asked sceptically, her eyes bright with anxiety and uncertainty. "It couldn't hurt. I know we don't need it but it's better to cover all bases surely?" Rolling her eyes Molly laughed. That's her Captain alright, always planning for every eventually. "Ok we promise to always be faithful and true to one another. To trust one another for always and try not to get jealous at others hitting on each other." Molly sent Charles a look and he had the grace to blush. They both knew he had a history of being jealous where she was concerned. Something, Molly loved to remind him of.

"Sounds good enough for me Dawesy. Looks like we've got ourselves a set of vows. Now all we need to do is sign it."

"Ay? It ain't like a real wedding Boss. We've still got to do it for real."

"True enough Dawes, but this is our promise to each other from here on out. Once we sign that's it we're as good as married. The rest is just a formality." Molly laughed at his backward logic but nevertheless, took the pen and signed on the dotted line. Charles followed suit before placing the report on the fridge.

"What now Charles?" With a twinkle in his eye he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her so her curves moulded against him perfectly. "Now I can kiss the bride." With that, Charles reached out and gently cupped her face. Sending her a lopsided grin her leant down and kissed her lovingly on the forehead "I" then moved down to kiss her nose, "love" before slowly ghosting his lips across to her cheek, "You." He pulled back slightly to see that her eyes had fluttered shut. Blinking up at him Molly grinned cheekily before whispering one word. "Ditto."


	4. Battle lines are drawn

The Battle Lines are Drawn

"Ahhh this is hopeless!"

Wincing as he heard a loud crash, Charles tentatively poked his head around the kitchen door and waved a napkin in a gesture of surrender at his frazzled fiancé. "Is it safe to come in Dawes? I'd hate to be hit in the head by a table setting, or worse the wedding book. I'd definitely need a medic then." He heard Molly snort and muttered a sarcastic resort under her breath. Taking that as a sign that it was safe to proceed, Charles crept cautiously into the room. He certainly wasn't expecting to find a harassed looking Molly stood in the centre of the room surrounded by the debris of what had once been their seating chart. His mother's dining table, completely clear when he left for work that morning, was now strewn with piles of RSVP cards, sample place setting cards, multi-coloured post-its and pins with people's names on them that had, until recently, all been meticulously arranged on the A1 sized table plan that Molly was about to put her foot through. "Ah ah ah Dawesy, there's no need for that." With a glare Molly placed her foot back on the floor. "What happened? The dining table looks like the OP's tent back at the FOB, are you planning some sort of secret, covert mission I don't know about?"

"No you muppet, I'm trying to organise our bloody seating chart."

"I thought we did that last week?"

"That was before it all went to shit. Several of your Army mates have been deployed last minute and won't be back in time. Dad's managed to piss off Nan and Aunt Maggie, God only knows what he's gone and done this time, so they are barely speaking. Mum's in a mood caz Aunty Maggie is threatening not to come and Nan doesn't want anything to do with Dad at the moment. I think if Nan is anywhere near Dad at top table she'd have gouged his eyes out with a dessert spoon by the end of the first course. Oh and that's another thing. If we have all the siblings at top table like we said, it'll cover half the blimmin' hall. Plus, Brains and Fingers have gone and got themselves girlfriends and wonder if they can be added to the list and some of your family still haven't RSVP'd. I swear this table business is like Tetris but with emotions. Completing a bleedin' Rubik's cube would be easier than this." Molly finished in a rush, the frustration clear on her face, her breathing becoming increasingly unsteady as the panic started to set in.

Noticing Molly's mounting panic Charles set about calming her down first. "Molls you're panicking. Lets just sit and take a minute alright." Charles took her hand and pulled her into his arms as he sat on a chair at the counter. Gently, he pressed her head against his chest and Molly angled her head down further so she could hear the steady beat of his heart against her ear. Charles wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her tightly against him as his other hand ran up and down her spine in a calming gesture as Molly tried to get her breathing under control. "Shushhhhhhh, just breathe, nice and slow Dawesy." He smiled gently when he felt her hand creep out from between their bodies and encircle his wrist as she worked to undo the buttons of his shirt, her trembling fingers searching for his pulse point. Closing her eyes, he watched as she blocked out everything around her; her world shrinking to contain just his steady even pulse and her gentle exhales in and out as she repeated her breathing exercises.

Since her return from Africa she had been plagued with nightmares after the traumatic loss of one of her patience. On a number of occasions, Margaret had found her curled up by the fire, unable to sleep. Unbeknownst to Charles, the incident had also triggered old memories of what happened that day on the bridge. Waking up from nightmares in the middle of the night in a panic, Molly was only ever able to regain her equilibrium when she knew, without a doubt, that Charles was safe and out of danger. Hearing the steady beat of his heart under her ear had acted as an anchor, giving her something solid and real to focus on to reassure herself that the flashing images that re-played over and over and over on her closed eye lids were nothing more than old memories and that Charles was in fact very much alive and well. After several minutes Charles began to feel Molly's breathing regulate to the pattern of his own steady breathes as her heartbeat started to get back to normal. When she felt completely in control once more, Molly pulled back and eyed Charles with a soft smile.

"Better?" Charles whispered as he gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yes Boss. Let's get on with it."

"Are you sure? We can leave it till later if you want." Molly shook her head, her voice determined as she answered, "No this is the only night we've got free all week and we still have to do the gift registry and finalise the flowers. I'd rather do it now and not spend my hen do worrying about where people will be sitting." Seeing the determined glint in her eye and knowing he wasn't going to win this one, Charles backed down. "Alright lets see if we can sort this out shall we?" He stood staring down at the plan in front of him and started moving the coloured pins around, an intense look of concentration on his face. Molly couldn't help but grin. He reminded her of those times in Afghan where he would spend hours scrutinising maps and charts as he and the team worked to put the next mission together.

"You're smirking. What's funny Dawes?"

"Nothing. You just remind me of how you were in Afghan is all. Looking all stern and sexy as you try to solve a problem." Chuckling, his eyes returned to his task as Molly watched him with interest over his shoulder. "Alright well first things first. Top table overcrowding. Why don't we have a kids table next to the top table? That way the kids won't feel like we're breathing down their necks all day, but they're still close enough that we can keep an eye on them?"

"That could work. If we put Sam with the other kids then he won't be bored out of his tree with only the adults for company." Molly laughed at that,

"That's true, as much as he loves to hear us lot natter on with our Cockney witticisms, I think he'd much prefer plotting trouble with the little bleeders for the reception." Charles shook his head knowing full well the trouble the kids could cause.

"Now the top table. I say screw the traditional long table. Let's throw away the rulebook for just a second shall we. How about we have a larger round table like the others with our parents and Nan? That way we can arrange it so that your mum can act as a buffer between your Dad and Nan and if we put Mum on her other side, she'll have someone else to occupy her and keep her out of trouble." Charles paused, deep in thought. "On second thought, is my Mum and Nan a good combination? You know they're like when they get together." Molly couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You know as well as I do, that your Mum has been well and truly accepted into the coven of West Ham. I've no doubt they'll be out to cause a world of trouble. We better make sure she's nowhere near your Aunt Eleanor though. I think she's still smarting from that incident at the engagement party." Charles chuckled as he recalled the scathing put down Margaret had given his Aunt at their engagement party.

"Well Dawes maybe we won't have to worry as they haven't RSVP's. I'm not fussed either way. Though I wouldn't put it past her to just turn up to cause that extra bit of drama for Mum. Dad's not said much; he's trying to keep out of it but it's hard for him to see that they don't get on. She is family after all. Maybe we should air on the side of caution and put out a few spare seats just in case, though I'm not playing babysitter." Molly grinned, "Just assign her to the lads, she'll be a walking chastity belt for them, poor sods. Looked over the changes so far she couldn't help but add, "Between the terrible twosome and the boys we really don't stand a chance do we? We'll just have resign ourselves to the fact that we are going to be embarrassed by at least one member of our families." Charles grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It does make things a lot more exciting though doesn't it?"

"I've had enough of exciting thank you very much. I'd settle for a nice normal wedding. Now all we need to sort out is the Army crowd. How do you want to play this, with the different ranks an' that? I we said we didn't want a traditional military wedding but I don't want everyone feelin' they have to stand on ceremony. I want them to be able to enjoy themselves and have fun."

"I think it might be fun if we mix them up a bit. They all seemed to get on at the engagement party, sharing stories and what not and we haven't got anybody in top brass to have them on edge. Besides it will give them all a chance to mingle and get to know new people. God knows the lads need to learn some social skills and manners. They act like they were raised in a Zoo when they're together. Plus we'll certainly gain a few extra Brownie points with Dangles if it helps him get more time with your RAMC friend he seemed keen on at the engagement. I know Jackie got on very well with one of my friends from Sandhurst," Charles grinned sending Molly a wink as she gasped quietly.

"How do you know about that? I thought I was the only one she told?" Charles looked particularly smug as his eyes met Molly's. "What? You think you women are the only ones who know how to gossip?" When Molly raised a sceptical eyebrow he added sheepishly, "Well when alcohol is involved anyhow. You better not admit that to anyone Dawesy."

"That sounds more like it. We all know the trouble you get into when alcohol is involved. Pole dancing, singing, stripping. As long as Mansfield doesn't decide to embark on the 50 slice wedding cake challenge, we'll be fine I reckon. Although sayin' that, should I be worried for the reception? You aren't gunna make me sing are you because I'll tell you now I am not, under any circumstances, getting up and singing in front of friends and family. I'll be laughed off the stage. You know I can't hold a note to save me life."

"You will not Dawesy. If you're really lucky they'll be too drunk to know the difference anyway so I think you're safe."

"Oi, cheeky sod. You weren't complaining the last time." Charles grinned as he ran a finger down her cheek. "That is true. It got us some more quality time together though didn't it?" Molly grinned as she sent an uncertain look at the plan in front of her. Seeing she wasn't convinced Charles tried a new tact as he nudged Molly and gestured towards the fridge. "Hay we promised to stand by each other no matter what remember? Even if that means dealing with our mad, dysfunctional families. Whatever they throw at us, we'll deal with together alright. Just remember what you said about your newbies. There is no I in team." Molly grinned as she recalled her earlier misgivings about her new section. Looking Charles dead in the eye she joked "well I suppose if I haven't managed to run you off by now I guess I'm well and truly stuck with you aren't I?"

"Too right Dawesy. Till death do us part. You're stuck with me."

**A/N: Thanks for all the continuing support, it's always great to hear your feedback. So sorry this to so long. Please R&amp;R.**


	5. Make You Feel My Love

Make You Feel My Love

Molly Dawes had always been cynical about weddings. She'd never spend her days waltzing around the living room wearing a tea towel on her head, dressed in net curtains and her mum's high heels as she pretended to marry her Prince Charming in front of her stuffed toy collection. She was pretty sure that Jade would have a thing or two to say if she had even attempted to force her into the role of the Groom. The tea towel would have been yanked away faster than you could say here comes the bride. Neither was Molly one of those girls who spent her childhood planning weddings for her Barbie dolls or swooning over the romantic comedies where the guy wins the girl and they ride off into the sunset to live happily ever after. The old Molly would have scoffed, thinking that the reader had only to turn to the next page to see that the fairy tale had all gone to shit; The prince having rescued the Damsel and rode off into the sunset, leaving her to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

Molly was sat in the back garden under a tree watching Two Section engage Sam in a water gun fight. He'd become increasingly more anxious about his role in the wedding as the day drew nearer and the boys were doing all they could to distract him from his fears. Molly couldn't help but reflect on her previous lack of faith in happily ever and love in general and how that had all done a complete 180 over the last few years. She remembered how her disillusions had been shattered bit by bit by a string of disastrous boyfriends; the final nail in the coffin being the years she had spent witnessing the messy clutterfuck that her parents had called a marriage. It was no wonder she vowed that she'd never get married. She was forever grateful that Lady Luck had deemed her worthy enough to be loved by someone like Charles. It wasn't until now that she realised just how fractured she'd been and how far she had come.

After Afghan Charles had told her she'd needed to sort out her life and everything in it. Molly wasn't sure he knew how big of a help he'd been. He'd tenderly helped piece herself back together again, painting over her cracks and sanding away at her rough edges with his unwavering encouragement and support until she was like new. It was thanks to Charles that she had been able to trust in the foundations they were slowly building for their life together. Even on their first date he'd seemed to know instinctively that they'd go the distance and they'd barely got through the first course. But then that was Charles all over. Confidant and assertive to the last. Molly was glad that at least one of them had faith they could overcome their differences. Even now, when her doubts about her promotion and the stress of the wedding had threatened to overwhelm her, Charles knew instinctively what to say to put her at ease and get her back on track. He'd become the calm to her storm, her centre of gravity, anchoring her in place. He was something solid and real she could cling to for reassurance when things got tough. They were a team, a partnership in every sense of the word.

Feeling several water droplets drip onto her arm, Molly looked up to see a grinning and wet Charles looking down at her. "You alright, you looked miles away."

"Nah I'm good, just thinking." Charles raised an eyebrow at her as he dropped down next to her on the grass, stretching out his long legs in front of him. "Oh dear, that does sound dangerous Dawes." Shoving him in his rips, Charles fell into the grass with a laugh. "Dare I ask what you're plotting now oh almost wife of mine?"

"Well I was thinking about how lucky I am that I'll be getting to call you husband soon, but now I'm thinking maybe we should do something to help Sammy with his nerves."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't we do a run through here? I know he missed the one last week due to his school trip, maybe that way he won't feel so nervous. With the lads here, I'm sure they could fill in a few missing bodies." Charles glanced across the garden where Sam was stood, as if lost in thought, completely oblivious to the calls of the lads around him. "Alright you're on." Standing up he yelled "Two Section **atten-tion!"**

"Right lads new mission. Operation Wedding Rehearsal begins at 17.00 hours. The Apple tree will act as the alter, the garden path the isle. Kinders will you be the best man please? Dangles, Baz Vegas the esteemed job of Ushers falls into your capable hands. Nude Nut, Brains, if you would be ever so kind as to show Sam how the job of ring bearer is done? Oh and Mansfield could you be Dave for a few minutes? Sorted? Right, to your stations people. Double away." Molly broke into giggles as Mansfield tugged her by the hand to the bottom of the garden. She watched curiously as he looked left and right as if looking for something important. "Here you go darlin' fit for a bride." Mansfield grinned as he handed her several of her freshly cup roses before placing Margaret's flopping gardening hat on her head. "That'll have to do for your veil Molls. 'ear I could be on Blue Peter me, making stuff out of anything an everything. I'd be well good at their here's one I made earlier lark." Molly burst out laughing just as she heard Charles inform Fingers that he was officiating the 'ceremony.'

"What why me Boss?" Fingers complained as the lads pushed him under the tree.

"You owe me big time Fingers," Molly shouted at him.

"How'd you work that out Molls?"

"Well firstly you went and got a girlfriend, made me invite her to my wedding so I had to spend HOURS and I mean HOURS stressing as I rearranged my pissing seating chart to fit you all in only to find out last week that you go and bump the poor bird because you wanted to play the role of the eligible bachelor. I had to rearrange me bloody seating chart. AGAIN! It's not as if I don't have enough to worry about without you Fuckmuppets adding to me list. So yes. You do owe me Fingers. You owe me BIG TIME!" Fingers had the grace to blush as he the lads chorused.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Good God man don't anger the girl. You might as well paint yourself red and be done with it you fool," Dangles joked as he shook his head in disapproval. Fingers cleared his throat and signalled with his arm for quiet, as if directing his own orchestra. With a nod Mansfield offered Molly his arm which she took with a grin. "What do you say we liven things up a bit ay Molls?" Missing the cautious look Molly threw him. Mansfield proceeded to sweep Molly off her feet and waltzed with her down the garden path stopping every few paces to twist Molly's unsuspecting body into an array of shapes from the Tango before he stopped at the 'alter' by bringing Molly into a huge dip to finish. With a gasp Molly righted herself, having lost her hat half way down the path. "Bleedin' hell Mansfield, that's it. You're banned from watching Strictly. No more dancing for you. How many times must we tell you that you are not the next Anton Du Beke? God me bleedin' backs in half." Charles sniggered.

"Well that sure puts our first dance to shame. Maybe Mansfield should take my place ay Dawes?"

"Over my dead body Bossman!" Molly barked with a glare.

"Ah I'm so glad she's no longer my problem after today. She's your headache now Charles." Mansfield joked as he kissed Molly's cheek, ducking as she took a swipe at him. she grinned at Charles as they turned and watched Nude Nut and Brains explain the importance of the ring bearer to an attentive Sam.

"What will I carry? I need to practise walking and holding something so I can balance." Fingers glanced around and found an old plank of rectangular wood, about the size of a book. "Will this do Mini- me?" Sam grinned and reached for it and was about to run back down the path when he paused. "What about the rings? Can I use the real ones?" Charles laughed as he shook his head.

"No way Scamp. They aren't being passed to you until the very, and I mean, very last minute." The group glanced around them, checking each other's fingers and bodies to see what they could use as an alternative. The only one who had a ring on was Molly. Brains began patting down his pockets and raised an eyebrow when he heard a crunch. Putting a hand into his pocket he pulled out a half-eaten packet of Monster Munch. "Will this work?" with a whoop Sam took two and placed them carefully on his piece of wood and walked carefully down the path in slow measured steps, not taking his eyes off the crisps for a second. When he reached Fingers he looked up and gave a nod.

"Does anybody have any lawful impediment why these two should not be wed?" Fingers glanced at the audience expectantly as Dangles stepped onto the path and called, "BOOM! Don't nobody say nothing!" At Charles raised eyebrow the group laughed as Dangles added, "Please continue." Fingers rolled his eyes as he began. "Ladies and gentleman we are gathered here today…"

"You may now kiss the bride." Fingers had barely finished his sentence before Charles gave Molly a cheeky wink before sweeping her off her feet into a bear hug as he kissed her deeply, completely oblivious to the whistles and cat calls from the boys. When they finally broke apart Molly glanced down and caught an odd look on Sam's face. Oh god, he's changed his mind. What if he doesn't want me to marry Charles after all? Now that it seems more real. Seeing the sudden look of panic on her face, Charles stepped in. "You ok Scamp?" Sam nodded, not taking his eyes off of Molly. With a tilt of his head he whispered so softly, everyone had to lean forward to hear him. "Uhh Molls. If you promise to love Dad always, even when you're mad, does that mean you'll love me for always to?" The group all paused at looked at each other uncomfortably at Sam's confession, neither knowing quite what to say. Molly knelt down and tilted Sam's face up so they were eye to eye.

"Is that what you're really worried about Scamp?" Sam looked at Charles, his face a mixture of uncertainty and hope, as if he expected Charles to make all the bad feelings go away, like Dads are supposed to do. He gave a hesitant nod. Molly's chest tightened as she whispered, "Just you try and stop me mate." With a soft smile, Sam's confidence seemed to come flooding back.

"Will you still love me even if I get cross at you for eating the last of my coco pops or when you tell me off for sliding down the banister even though it's really fun?" Molly bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. God how she adored this kid.

"Even then Sam."

"What about when I remind you about your swearing and tell you to put money in my swear jar?"

Molly reached out and took Sam's hands in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I Molly Dawes do solemnly swear that I will love you even if you get mad at me when I eat all your Coco Pops. I promise to love you even when you get cross at me after I tell you off and I absolutely, positively, will definitely love you for helping me curb my swearing. How's that for a promise Sammy?"

"Wow. You quoted Harry Potter. I definitely believe you Molls." The group laughed as Molly ruffled Sam's hair affectionately. "Now it's your turn to make it official mate." At Sam's confused look Molly bent down and tapped her cheek flashing Sam a wink. With a giggle he reached up and kissed her cheek. Just as he was about to step away Molly reached out and grabbed him, hugging his to her. "Ahh it's my turn now Scamp." With that Molly reached down and planted a smacker on his cheek before moving to his neck where she blew a great big raspberry causing his to dissolve into hysterical giggles as he squirmed to get away from Molly's fingers as she tickled his ribs. Mansfield couldn't help but grin as the garden filled with the shrieks of Sam's laughter followed by his loud protests for Charles to step in and help. He reached out and took a photo, not wanting to miss the precious moment the trio all laughed together as they enjoyed a moment of family bonding. The moment was ruined several seconds later when Fingers and Kinders discovered Richards hose pipe and began spraying water over the group causing everyone to yell with shock as they were doused in cold water.

"Uncle Kinders I'm sooo gunna get you for that!" With that Sam picked up his water gun and aimed for Kinders but broke off when Mansfield hoisted him under his arm and ran for the cover of the greenhouse. All the while Molly and Charles stood under the tree watching them enjoy themselves, the light breeze sending a flurry of blossom over their heads just like confetti.

"Oi, maybe we should have got married in the garden, ay Boss." Charles groaned as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Bit bleedin' late now Dawes. We've booked the bloody venue. What am I going to do with you?"

Molly grinned, "Marry me obviously."

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews, it's always greatly appreciated that so many of you like this series. For those of you reading Things a Mama Don't Know, I'm really sorry updates have slowed down. I'm having a few issues writing the next few chapters for the hen do but hopefully I'll have something for you soon. Real life is also getting in the way so hopefully my brain will kick in and I can get the next few chapters out soon.**

**Please R and R.**


	6. Quiet before the storm

The Quiet before the Storm

As the clock struck eleven the old house was silent, save for the hushed tones of Molly and Charles' voices as they talked quietly in the dark kitchen. The only source of light coming from the moonlight as it filtered through the window, bathing the room in a soft glow. Molly was sat on Charles' lap, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist as his fingers twiddled a coffee capsule back and forth across the table.

"If Margaret finds you here she'll go mental," Molly whispered as Charles grinned cheekily, pulling her even closer to his body as he craned his neck to see the clock on the wall. "Nah, i'm not worried. Technically I've still got a good 58 minutes before it's considered bad luck." Despite the fact that they'd agreed to spend the night in seperate houses. Charles couldn't help but text Molly to see her one more time before the big day. They both felt like teenagers again, sneaking in after curfew and trying not to get caught out by thier parents.

"You best not bleedin' try anything funny Boss. We don't need any bad luck you know." Charles tilted her chin up until she met his gaze. "Hay, no more talk of bad luck thank you very much. Everything will be fine. Perfect even." Just as Molly was about to open her mouth Charles reached down and placed a finger on her lips. "Don't even thing about saying it Dawesy." When Molly raised an eyebrow he carried on, "I know you always say you don't do perfect but tomorrow will be. I promise. Mum will make sure of it." Molly chuckled at that as she snuggled into his warmth.

"Margaret's been amazing. I don't know if I could have done it all without her."

"You know mum. She loves organising and planning stuff like this. She lives for it."

"No it's more than that. Crisis after crisis, she's been there talking me down and giving me advice so that I was seeing things more clearly. More times than I care to count, I was tempted to pack it all in and just drag you down to the nearest registry office and have done with it. It's thanks to her that everything got finished on time."

"Have done with it Dawes? Anyone would think you were talking about taking inventory, not planning a wedding. You and I both know that as much as she adores you, she'd never forgive either of us if we eloped and duped her out of her planning duties. You've got the James family wrapped around your finger and you have done since day one."

"The whole James family Bossman?" Molly asked cheekily as she looped her hands around his neck. Charles' smile dropped as he stared seriously into her eyes. He carefully reached out and picked up the capsule, smiling softly as he ran his thumb over the dents in the casing.

"Dawesy, you and I both know you've had me wrapped around your finger since the moment I wrote Rosabaya on your arm. Actually, if I'm being totally honest, probably when we sang that duet back in the FOB. I just didn't dare admit it to myself because I knew what the implications would be." Molly smiled as she took the capsule from his hand. "This is where it started for us"

"We made it didn't we? I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow." Charles gave a chuckle before sending her a mock glare.

"You sounded doubtful for a minute there Molls, something you want to tell me?"

"No you numpty. Nothing like that. It still surprises me sometimes at how lucky I am to share my life with you, that's all. I never thought I'd have that."

"Dawes?" Molly caught his uncertain look and smiled reassuringly as she patted his hand.

"It's ok, honestly. I just….. Growing up I never expected I'd meet my prince charming and have the perfect fairy tale ending you know? Well, not with the tossers I ended up with. Mum and Dad certainly weren't the best example of perfect marital bliss. Their marriage was a complete clutterfuck. Especially after he started with the drinking. They'd constantly argue and say and do anything they could to hurt the other. Words were used as weapons in our house. It nearly destroyed them. I didn't want a life like that. I knew that if I stayed I'd be just like them so I did all I could to escape that. It's part of the reason I joined up to begin with." Charles gave her hand a squeeze as he glanced at their makeshift vowels pinned to the fridge.

"We will never be like that Molly. I promise. No running remember?" Molly smiled softly as she to looked at their wedding vows. "You know your mum said something that always stuck with me."

"Oh God! What words of wisdom has she bestowed on you now?" Molly punched him in the arm playfully. "Oi, be nice! It was when we first met actually. She came and thanked me."

"She did? For what?"

"For saving your life and bringing you home. She also thanked me for being your light when things got dark for a while." Charles smiled softly as he kissed her temple.

"You are my light Dawes. Looking back, I was in a pretty dark place before that tour, what with Geraint and how everything ended with Rebecca. Add to that, the events on the bridge and what happened with Smurf, it's safe to say things were really up in the air for me. I didn't know which way was up for a while. But knowing I had you helped. You gave me the strength I needed to carry on and rebuild my life. You reminded me that I was in charge of my fate and had the power to fix the things wrong in my life. You inspired me to take control and do whatever it took to get everything back on track. You're all about fixing the small cogs ay Dawesy?" Molly laughed quietly at his reference to their conversation at the FOB as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"It's the same for me you know. You've been there for me when things got tough. You always seem to know what I need before I do half the time. My life always seemed to be made up of these mismatching puzzle pieces that I could never make fit. Then you waltz in with your stern face, your Elton John duets and your perfect wavy hair, and pieced my life together so everything fitted perfectly as if it was no trouble at all. You taught me to trust in myself and open up to you and everyone else around me because you somehow had this unwavering faith that everything would work out in the end. You just seem to have this ability to fit seamlessly into the cracks of my life and know what to say and do to keep me calm and focused. What I'm trying to say, rather ineloquently, is that you're my light in the dark to." Charles moved his hands so he was cupping her face and gave her a gentle kiss.

"To think it all started with one little coffee capsule."

"You tryin' to say its one of them metaphorthingies for our relationship?"

"Maybe it is Dawesy, maybe it is." Molly shook her head as she glanced at the clock.

"11.45 Boss, times a' tickin'"

"What, you expecting me to turn into a pumpkin at midnight or something?"

"Well I'd hate to see what Margaret would do to you if she catches you down here." Charles grinned as he continued to twirl the capsule back and forth. "You'll be there tomorrow right?" Molly caught the faint hint of uncertainty in his voice. "I will, don't worry. I'll be the one in the dress with the net curtain on me head."

"I have no doubt you'll be beautiful Molly Dawes. I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"Ditto Bossman. Well I can't wait for you to be me husband, not me wife." Charles laughed as he pulled her into a kiss. "No matter what happens, just remember to breath and know that I love you."

"Oh yeah and what will you do if I forget, you can't see me tomorrow to tell me can ya?" Charles raised an eyebrow when he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Well I'll have to give you a reminder won't I?"

"Oh yeah, how do you intend to do that Bossman?" Charles remained silent as he gently pushed her off his lap and walked to the kitchen drawer. Picking up a pen off the counter he held out his hand and looked at Molly expectantly. Stifling a giggle, Molly held out her arm. Charles gently turned her arm to face him and pulled the lid off the pen. Just as he was about to start writing Molly pulled her hand away. "It ain't a sharpie is it? You know I don't have the best record with them. "Charles laughed as he recalled the trouble she and Jackie got into on her hen do. It had taken Nan days to remove the ink. She wasn't impressed.

"It's not a sharpie, I promise. You can rub it off right before you walk down the aisle and I can say them to your face for everyone to hear." Giving him a kiss Molly placed her arm back in his hand as she watched him write those three familiar words on her arm as was their tradition. I Love You. When he was done, Molly held out her hand expectantly. "My turn Boss. At least this way, nobody will see yours under your shirt." Charles grinned as he watched her carefully form the three words on his own wrist for the first time. "There all done." They looked at each other in silence for a few sections, both aware that time was running out.

"Off you go Dawesy. You need your beauty sleep for tomorrow. Can't have a bride with bags now can we."

"Hark at you. You'll have as much sleep as me, what about your bags, at least I'll be able to cover mine." Charles gave her a playful swat on her bum as he snuck towards the back door.

"Lock up behind me?"

"Will do Cinderlla."

After one more lingering kiss Molly and Charles said their goodbyes.

"Night Dawes."

"You know you can't call me that after tomorrow. It'll be James then." Giving her another smile, Charles shook his head. "You'll always be Dawesy to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Thinking Out Loud

Molly took a deep breath as she regarded her reflection in the mirror, savouring the precious few minutes alone as she tried to get a calmness and a stillness to settle in her nut. As her eyes met those of her reflection, Molly sat and waited for the inevitable flutter of butterfly wings in her stomach. Instead, her mouth lifted up in a secret smile when she felt nothing but a restless hum of energy; an intense feeling of excitement that rendered her unable to sit still for longer than a few seconds. She wasn't nervous. Molly knew without a shadow of a doubt that Charles was the one for her. Even when that old voice of self-doubt did begin to creep into her subconscious, Molly only had to look down at her arm to know the truth. Although the words Charles had written on her arm the night before had faded away, it didn't stop Molly from tracing a finger gently over the spot where Charles' loopy scrawl had once been as she remembered his heartfelt words from the night before. Breath. I love you. In that one simple act, Charles had reminded Molly that the days of her doing everything by herself were long gone; she no longer had to suffer the fate of the world alone. No matter what, Charles would always be there to help shoulder the burden and be there to help pick her up and put her back together when things got too much.

Molly's restless hands gently smoothed out her dress as it hit her that this was the last time she would look at herself as Molly Dawes. The next time she looked in the mirror she'd be Mrs Molly James. Grinning to herself she whispered her new name aloud, as if confessing a secret. "Mrs Molly James. Hello I'm Lance Corporal Molly James." Giggling to herself at herself, Molly was reminded of the days when she and her girlfriends used to write the names of their latest crushes on their school planners, making sure the object of their affection couldn't see their names paired together and enclosed in bright red love hearts. Hearing a gentle knock on the door, Molly looked up and her eyes collided with Margaret's warm gaze in the mirror; her irises the exact same shade of brown as her son's. She couldn't help but give a shy smile at Margaret's gasp as she took in Molly's appearance for the first time.

"Oh Molly you look beautiful sweetheart. I know I've said it before but I'm so proud to have you as part of the family. I hope you know that Richard and I love you very much." Molly swallowed and gave a terse nod, not trusting herself to speak. She knew that she had Richard and Margaret's support but hearing them say that they approved of her for their son aloud, made all the difference to Molly. It meant she was good enough. As her gaze returned to her reflection she had to agree that Jackie had done a brilliant job. If she hadn't know it was her own face staring back at her, she would have hardly recognised herself; it had been so long since she'd worn anything other than her army uniform. Jackie had known instinctively the styles and colour pallets that suited Molly's colouring. Knowing Molly had opted not to wear a veil, Jackie had skilfully curled her hair into gentle waves and tamed the wayward strands into a loose chignon, twisting the sections on the sides away from her face and secured with a haircomb adorned with pearls, diamonds and sapphires in the shape of a flower. The up- do showed off the intricate detail of the key hole back with its delicate lace and flower detailing on Molly's shoulders. She'd opted to keep her make up simple, choosing a natural smoky eye with a hint of bronze sparkly shadow that brought out the green in her eyes. Although Molly had never been one of those little girls who had imagined the perfect wedding to her very own prince charming, even she had to admit that she did look beautiful. For the first time in her life she felt just like a princess. Seeing Margaret's reaction, Molly allowed herself, just for a minute, to acknowledge that perhaps her very own happy ever after was within reach after all.

"Is everything alright? Is Charles ok?" Seeing the slight look of panic on Molly's face, Margaret was quick to sooth Molly's fears by taking her hand between her own. "Sweetheart relax. Everyone is fine. You know Charles, as cool as a cucumber. He refuses to let any nerves show. He and the boys were trying to distract Sam by teaching him the finer points of being a man. He's already mastered shaving and they were teaching Sam how to do his tie when I left."

"Hang on shavin'? How did that work? I can't imagine Charles would let Sam anywhere near him today of all days. I'd hate to even think of what that bunch of piss taking tossers would say if he walked out with his face covered in tissue." Margaret grinned at the mental image as Molly's mind was cast back to her first medical where Nude-Nut had pulled a similar prank on her.

"No don't worry. The lads decided it would be better if Sam used a spoon instead. He is getting rather good at tying his tie though. Of course, he insisted on helping the boys do theirs first for practise and managed to almost strangle both Dangles and Fingers before Charles stepped in."

"I bet they loved that. What about everyone else? Please tell me my Dad's wearin' trousers? I'll bloody strangle him with his tie if he ain't. Where is he anyway?" Margaret chuckled and was just about to answer when a voice interrupted from the doorway. "Not to worry Molls, your Dad looks well smart. I made sure of it. He's downstairs lookin' after the kids for a minute while I come and check on you lot." Belinda remarked as she and Jackie entered the room, slowly followed by Nan, Bella, Katie and Jade.

"Ha I bet the little bleeders are running riot," Molly muttered under her breath sarcastically as she watched the girls make a few last minute adjustments to their hair and makeup, choosing to ignore the look of disapproval Belinda sent her way. Each of Molly's bridesmaids wore a floor length, A line dress made of chiffon in a deep royal blue with lace detailing across the bust and capped sleeves. Those whose hair was long enough had it curled and swept to one side, where it was carefully pinned in place. They each held a small bouquet of roses and lilies wrapped together by a midnight blue ribbon.

"Oh I can't believe my little girl's gettin' married. It seems like only yesterday that we were bringin' you home from the hospital." As she spoke Belinda gently reached out and stroked Molly's cheek lovingly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "You look beautiful Molls, truly you do," she whispered as she held Molly's gaze taking a minute to admire the strong, confident and beautiful woman her daughter had become. There was so much she wanted to say, she just couldn't seem to find the words. There was a hint of sadness, mixed with pride in Belinda's eyes as she regarded her eldest daughter. It had suddenly dawned on her that she couldn't take any of the credit for how things had turned out. It was down, in large part, to the nurturing and support of Charles, his family, the boys and Molly herself that she had blossomed into the woman who sat before her. If anything, Belinda was grateful that Molly had such a strong supportive network to look out for her. She couldn't ask for more for her daughter. She'd always known Molly was special. She was glad that Molly had found Charles. He was definitely worthy of her little girl. A right good un' as Nan was fond of saying.

"Oi don't start or you'll set me off mum. You know what I'm like." Belinda gave a shaky chuckle as she withdrew her hand and dabbed at her eyes. Jackie was definitely going to have to re-do her make up now. "I'm sorry Molls. I promised meself I wouldn't cry but I can't help it. I'm so proud of you." The moment was soon lost when Nan took it upon herself to try to lighten the mood. "'ear Molls you sure about this? I know I was bangin on about you findin' a good un and not letting him go an all that, but if you are havin' doubts there's still time to pull a runaway bride. I don't reckon I can get you a horse at such short notice but I'm sure we can work somethin' out if you're desperate."

"Nan! I ain't desperate and I ain't goin' nowhere. Will you leave off! You're making me nervous." Molly cried in exasperation as she stood up and moved to stare out at the beautiful grounds before her. She felt a presence at her back and turned slightly to see Jackie stood holding her flowers a cheeky smile on her face. "It's a good job you've got a church full of medics the Bossman won't know what hit him when he sees you. You look absolutely gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as me. I'm honoured to walk behind you, just this once." Molly laughed as she caught Jackie's wink, hugged her gently.

"Cheers Jackie. For everything. You've been a proper mate. You an all Katie. Just in case I get totally pissed out my nut later an forget, I want you to know that it means a lot to me that your doin' this. There's nobody I'd rather have with me." Jackie and Katie hugged Molly carefully. "An honour and a privilege Dawesy. Now come on Molls chin up else you'll make me cry and my mascara isn't waterproof. You know I need to look good if I want to get lucky with that Sandhust bloke tonight," Jackie couldn't help but joke as the three women pulled themselves together.

"Ay Molls did you remember to wear something old, new, borrowed and blue?" Bella asked as she picked up her own flowers excitedly. The rest of the group looked curiously at Molly, eager to hear her answers. "Umm well I guess my dress counts as somethin' new."

"What about your bracelet? That can be classed as old, you've had it a while," Nan suggested, gesturing to the charm bracelet Charles and Sam had given her several years before for her birthday. Glancing down at her wrist, Molly couldn't help but smile. Sam had made it his mission to get her a new charm whenever something significant happened to Molly. Since she'd first been given it they'd added a four leaf clover for good luck, a letter M for Molly, and a teacup to show her love of tea.

"Well what about something borrowed?" Katie asked. Molly gave a slight thumbs up.

"Margaret lent me the hair comb so I'm good on that front. Old, new, borrowed. I just need something blue. Any suggestions?" The group all shook their heads as they looked about the room frantically.

"How could we forget something blue?" Belinda muttered to herself as they tried to work out what to do.

"You mean you ain't wearing a blue garter Molls? What about your undies?"

"Jade! For goodness sakes will you…." Molly's tyrade was cut short by a tentative knock at the door followed by Sam's muffled voice. "Dad says I have to check if your descent before coming in. Whatever that means." The group laughed as Molly called out for him to enter and seconds later he raced into the room skidding to a stop and his mouth dropped as he stared at Molly in awe. "Wow! Molls you look like a princess! You're really pretty." Molly grinned at hearing Sam's approval. When he noticed everyone staring at him expectantly, Sam gave a start as he suddenly remembered the reason for his visit. "Oh, I've got a present for you from Dad. He says you might need it today" Reaching into his pocket Sam carefully pulling out a black box.

"You sure your Dad didn't just sent you here to spy on us so you can feed back on what we're wearing?" Molly joked as he handed it to her.

"Don't be silly Molls. He's gunna see you in a bit anyway." Molly winked when she caught Sam's eye role before turning her attention to the box in front of her. When she spotted the note and his familiar writing she couldn't hold back her grin.

_**Thought you might need something blue for today. Can't wait to see you Dawesy. I love you. C**_

"Bossman, you soppy sod," Molly muttered as she saw what was nestled in the box.

"What is it Molls?" Belinda asked curiously staring in confusion at the object in Molly's hand.

"Is that a coffee capsule? What are you gunna do with that? Make him a bleedin coffee when you get to the alter?" Jade scoffed as she eyed the capsule dubiously, unaware of its significance to Molly and Charles' relationship. Molly ignored her sister's comment and ran her fingers gently over the pale pink pod as she admired her fiancé's handiwork. Charles had carefully written the letter I, drawn a small heart, followed by the letter U around the outside of the pod in blue sharpie. Then he'd carefully secured the capsule to a piece of ribbon the exact shade of blue in their colour scheme. "Well he's a romantic bugger I'll give him that, but what you gunna do with it?" Nan remarked as Molly stared speechless at the unexpected gift in front of her. Margaret eyed the capsule on the ribbon thoughtfully and carefully picked up Molly's cascading bouquet of lilies and blue roses. "Why don't we wrap it around your flowers? You'll still be able to see it and the ribbon will really stand out underneath the original white one you have." After several attempts Margaret and Nan finally managed to wrap the capsule securely around the bouquets stem, allowing the remaining length of ribbon to hang loose. "Hay Molls? Do I tell Dad you think he's a soppy sod, or that you liked his present?" Sam asked cheekily as he walked backwards towards the door.

"Oi! You can tell him he's soppy and that I love it and that's it. You hear me Scamp?" with a giggle Sam gave a salute as he turned to leave. At the door he paused and turned back suddenly. Both Molly and Margaret watched in amusement as Sam stood with his hands in his pockets, his conversed foot scuffing the floor nervously as he contemplated something. With a decisive bod he reached out and tugged gently on the hem of Jackie's dress to get her attention. She turned and knelt down to his level sending Molly a curious look. "Hay handsome, what's up?" Taking a deep breath Sam raised his eyes from his shoe and asked quietly, "Can you save me a dance at the reception please?" Molly caught Jackie's eye and mouthed aww as she watched Sam wait patiently for an answer. Putting on her poshest accent Jackie replied, "It would be my pleasure young sir," giving him a wink and an exaggerated curtsey that had Sam in hits of giggles. With a slight blush a wave and a wobbly bow he tore out of the room slamming the door with a bang. "Awww looks like our Sammy's got his first crush," Molly teased Jackie as the girls got ready to leave. "Now I know I'll have at least one dance tonight." She laughed just as Dave pocked his head round the door. "Ready Molls?" Taking a deep breath Molly beamed as Dave took her in for the first time.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life Dad. Lets do this."

**A/N: So sorry this has taken so long. I've been suffering with a bought of writers block when It came to writing this part of the story. I've had certain scenes I wanted to include written for a while but I couldn't seem to make it fit the way I wanted. I didn't have a clear idea of how I wanted to shape the chapter and it turned out completely different to how I 'd thought it would be. I ended up sitting down and writing this today so hope it's up to standard. The wedding will be next I promise. Please R&amp;R **

**Song title thinking out loud by Ed Sheernan. That and Photograph were the songs I listened to whilst writing this.**


	8. How Long Will I Love You

How Long Will I Love You

Molly watched in fascination as Dave tugged impatiently at his shirt sleeves, the slight tremble of his fingers as he adjusted one cufflink, then the other, the only outward indication of his nerves as he stared out of the car window. Reaching out she gently placed her hand on his to still his movements, smiling softly when his fingers wrapped around hers and gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. "You nervous Molls?" Molly chuckled as she shook her head unable to hold back a smile.

"Nah, it's just like any other day innit." Seeing Dave's look of scepticism Molly added, "It's me and Charles telling each other how much we love each other in front of our family and friends and signing a piece of paper, what have I got to be nervous about? We sat down and wrote our vows and made our promises together. This is just a formality. I know me and Charles are in this together no matter what. Even if I didn't I'd only have to look here and here and I'd know." Molly gestured first to her arm and then lifted her flowers to reveal the Rosabaya capsule nestled underneath. "He's it for me Dad." Dave watched her silently as Molly stared out the window and gave a small wave when she made out the bridal party gathered on the edge of the stone bride as the car pulled to a stop on the gravel. When Dave opened the door Molly reached out and placed her tiny hand in Dave's slightly damp palm, just like she used to do when she was little. As he helped her carefully out of the car she was suddenly transported back to a time when his strong hand had given her a feeling of safety and security; a promise that nothing bad would ever happen just as long as she held on tight and didn't let go. It had been a long time since she'd felt like that around him.

As they made their way steadily across the bridge Molly marvelled at the beauty of the lake as the late evening rays slowly melted away through the trees. Molly and Charles had both fallen in love with St Mary's church for its unique charm and picturesque fairy tale setting. Situated next to a lake and surrounded by a moat in the middle of Orchard Estate, the small stone church is referred to by the locals as 'The Island Church.' Its secluded location meant that the church was without electricity with services being conducted by candle light. It was perfect for the private, romantic and intimate wedding they had both wanted. As Molly moved to take the steps Dave hung back. Catching his eye, Molly's breath hitched when she saw the look on his face. She couldn't remember the last time he'd looked at her like that. She recognised the look for it It was the same expression Dave wore when he'd stood proudly on the parade ground as heard as her Military Cross was read aloud. Awe and pride. "You look smashing Molls, you really do." Dave cleared his throat and nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He opened his mouth but immediately closed it, a conflicting look on his face as if he couldn't find the right words. "I've run out of time haven't I?" he asked finally, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"What you on about?" Molly asked as she stared at Dave in confusion.

"Am I too late to put it right? I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and I've behaved like a right bell-end to you these last few years. You've always acted more grown up than your age, what with you having to help your mum out with the little bleeders an that, and I never appreciated all you did until now. You were playing mum when you should have been a kid. You can't get those years back once there gone Molls. Now you're all grown up and you've moved on up in the world and left the rest of us behind. Not that that is a bad thing, I just wish I'd been there for you like I should have been, I should have supported your decisions and encouraged you so you believed you could do anything. Instead all I did was hold you back. I had one job and I failed you. I swear I'm trying to be better Molls. I want to put things right. I'll try and be nice for as long as I've been a twat, I promise." Molly chuckled as she fought the tears. "I know I probably don't say it enough but I do love you and I'm really proud of you and all you've done. You've come so far Molls and I know that hasn't been down to me, what with me not bein' the best Dad an that, but I know how important today is and I'm glad you're letting me give you away. I won't let you down. Don't tell your Nan I said this but she was right about your Captain. He's a proper gent who is gunna treat you right. If he don't I've already warned him I'll break his knee caps."

"Dad!" Molly looked on in horror before breaking out into a grin when she saw Dave's tense shoulders relax as he tried to hold in his laughter. "Thanks though. That means a lot coming from you. You're here and trying now and that's all that matters. Besides you did make an effort to wear pants so what more could I ask for? Just make sure I don't fall flat on me face and we'll be even."

"Deal Molls."

"Oh and you won't have to worry about Charles Dad. If anything does happen I'm perfectly capable of handling meself. I'm as tough as nails me. Not to mention, the lads will probably be lining up ready to have a nice friendly chat if he does anything. It's like I've acquired seven annoyingly protective older brothers who refuse to leave you alone," Molly joked trying to lighten the mood. Dave nodded, satisfied with her answer before pulling himself up to his full height and offering her his arm.

"Shall we?" Linking her arm through his, Molly made her way carefully up the church steps where she found the bridesmaids and Sam stood in line waiting. She felt the excited butterflies return as she watched as one by one they all disappeared through the double door. Sam went first, his face a mask of concentration as he tried to keep the rings balanced on the cushion and walk in time to the music. His face split into a huge grin when he arrived next to Kinders and gave Charles a thumbs up. Next, Jack almost sauntered down the aisle, sending a cheeky wink to Charles' Sandhurst friend. After Jackie came Katie, followed by Jade with Bella walking down last, doing her best to play off the fact that she nearly tripped on her dress as she came to the end of the aisle.

Standing in front of the closed doors Molly looked down at herself one last time, taking a deep breath when she realised that she was next. This was it. It was time. Finally. When the doors opened Molly couldn't help but gasp in wonder at seeing all the months of hard work and planning finally come together. She momentarily forgot the room full of people staring at her as her eyes swept around the church, taking mental snapshots of every last detail so she could commit it all to memory. She didn't want to miss a second. Pillar candles in a variety of heights lined the windows casting a soft warm glow over the congregation. Flowers in blue, pale pink and white had been woven around the pillars of the pulpit arches, the fairy lights just visible as they twinkled intermittently amongst the colourful petals. Molly's eyes were drawn to the tiny lanterns hung from blue ribbon that adorned each pew as if to guide Molly's way to the alter and to Charles. The church looked truly magical.

She felt Dave squeeze her hand in encouragement before tucking it securely in the crook of his arm as he led her over the threshold. As she began to move the rest of the world melted away until all she could focus on was the blood singing in her ears and the imposing figure stood tall and proud waiting at the end of the aisle. She barely noticed the soft murmur of voices as the guests all rose from their seats, the sea of faces all blended together as her eyes swept over the beaming faces of friends and family. Her brain only partially registering the grinning faces of Two Section and the familiar yet unexpected guest sat amongst them, happiness and pride shining in his gaze as she glided past. Her attention was focused on reaching Charles who was stood at the end of the aisle looking the picture of confidence and ease as his eyes locked with hers. It was a good job Dave had a firm grip on her arm as her steps faltered, her breath caught and her brain threatened to short circuit when she saw the depth of emotion swimming in his dark chocolate orbs. Happiness seemed to radiate from him, the soft candle light reflected the gold flecks in his irises, like the sun shining through whisky as he watched her walk towards him.

"You look beautiful," He whispered leaning down to place a soft kiss on her cheek when she finally took her place nest to him. Charles gave Dave a gentle yet firm nod in acknowledgement, a silent communique that he understood exactly how precious a gift Dave was intrusting into his keeping.

"You don't look too shabby yourself," Molly whispered back giving him a quick wink. She tried to concentrate on what the vicar was saying as the ceremony began, but found herself becoming distracted by Charles' intense gaze and his solid touch and warm hand as it crept around hers, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the inside of her palm as if to anchor her to the present and remind her to stay focused and to breath. When the vicar asking the guests if anyone had any objections Molly noticed Dangles tense up in the pew, his hawk like stare sweeping accusingly around the small space his body ridged with tension as he readied himself to pounce on anyone who dared interrupt the proceedings. When the church remained silent Dangles relaxed as the vicar explained that Charles and Molly had chosen to say their own wedding vows before they exchange their rings. With a shaky breath Charles took the ring from Sam and cradling Molly's hand in his as he slid the ring onto her finger. In that moment Molly felt everything else in the world fall away until all that mattered was just her and Charles and the promises they were about to make to each other.

Just as Charles was about to begin his vows, Molly noticed out of the corner of her eye that one of the candles in the window nearest them had gone out. Charles, having noticed where her eyes had strayed, let go of her hand and carefully reached out to pick up the candle. Using another flickering flame he relit the candle that had burnt out and placed it carefully back in the window. Clearing his throat, his soft clear voice carried through the quiet church as he made his vow. "Molly you are the light and joy in my life and I thank Lady Luck every day that you walked onto that tarmac at Brize. It's because of you that I have been given a second chance at life and love and I promise you that I don't intent to waste it. Like this candle, you were there to light my way through the darkness during some of my toughest and most testing times. You're a whirlwind who has blown breath back into my life, waking me up and challenging me to see the world in a whole new light." Noticing the silent tears rolling down Molly's cheeks Charles reached out and caught her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"From this day forward I promise to always love you, even when I don't like you. Never again will you have to weather the uncertain storms of life alone because I'll be by your side, for always. I'll be your anchor, your sanctuary and your home. I solemnly swear to take care of you until we're old and grey and losing our marbles. I promise to always be faithful to you, to respect you and support you in everything you do. I'll be on hand to stick my regulation combat boot up your derrière when you forget to be brilliant. I promise I'll never run away when we argue and to let you think you're right, even when you're wrong. I won't ask you to obey me because we both know you couldn't do that even when your life depended on it. Instead I want to thank you for letting me in and allowing me to show you how much I love you. You're going to change the world someday Molly Dawes and it'll be an honour and a privilege to be the one standing next to you when you do."

Molly swallowed back the tears as she stared into his eyes trying to pull herself together as the nerves took hold. Charles simply squeezed her hand tightly and whispered for her to breath. With a shaky laugh and one last deep breath, she began. "I've never been good with words but here goes. Charles…. I think everyone here will agree with me when I say that we didn't get off to the best of starts. You didn't think I'd be able to cut it as your medic and threatened to lob me out of the plane. I'm so glad that you didn't. I was broken when I met you, I never felt like I fitted in or belonged anywhere until you walked into my life and turned it upside down. Bit by bit with your unwavering faith and support you pieced me back together. You filled in the cracks of my life with your love and sanded away at the rough edges with your encouragement until I was whole again. Somehow, whenever I become overwhelmed by my insecurities and doubts about the choices I make, you know instinctively what to say to get me back on track. You're the calm to my storm, my center of gravity, never faltering when I need something solid to hold on to." Taking the ring from Sam Molly slid the ring onto Charles' finger, gently running her thumb over the platinum band as her eyes returned to his face.

"You've taught me the true meaning of love and what it means to have a home. It's not just a building with four walls. It's a feeling of safety and security; somewhere where I can let my guard down and be my true self, without being judged or looked down upon. Home is where I can just be me and I've found that with you and Sam. I'll admit it's a bit daunting how you have this seemingly limitless faith and belief in me, but I promise to not let you down. I promise to love you, even when I don't like you. I promise to take care of you and be faithful until we're both old and grey even if that means taking care of your blisters, keeping you stocked with Rosabaya and sharing my coco pops with you in the mornings. I promise to always be faithful and true to you and to not get jealous when other women hit on my man." Charles chuckled and shook his head at Molly's words. When her eyes strayed to Sam Charles gave a slight nod and gestured for Sam to come forward with a nod of his head. When Molly placed a hand on his shoulder and hooked a finger under his chin, tilting his face until he looked at her, Sam's shoulders relaxed slightly as he focused on Molly's words.

"Sam. Just like your Dad I solemnly swear that I will love you even when I'm mad at you for eating all the coco pops. I promise to always look out for you and keep you safe, even if that means stopping you from doing fun things like sliding down the stairs in your Dad's old burgen. I'll do my best to cheer you up and make you laugh when you feel sad with my cockney rhyming slang, and I will absolutely love you for helping me curb my swearing, even if it leaves me out of pocket." Sam let out a giggle as the three turned to the vicar. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Charles grinned as he reached out and cradled Molly's face between her hands, tilting her head up until his lips met hers in a kiss. Smiling into her mouth, Charles pulled back and whispered "I love you Mrs James" so only Molly could hear.

"Ditto," She replied just as softy, her cheeks beginning to hurt from all the smiling as she pulled back to pull Sam into a hug, savouring the first blissful moments of the new family unit the three of them now formed, the cheers of joy surrounding them as they began the next chapter in their lives.

A/N: Phew so it's finally done. Thankyou for the continual support for this story as I puzzled through how to put the pieces of this chapter together. Please let me know what you think.

The inspiration for St Mary's Church came from a real church of the same name found on the Orchardleigh Estate near Somerset. It is in fact on an island, completely without electricity.

I don't own Our Girl or Photograph by Ed Sheeran, but did get inspired by a piano version of the song I found on Youtube that is absolutely gorgeous.


	9. Words of Love

Words of Love

The buzz of excitement and laughter faded into stillness; a hush ascended around the room as a knife clinked repeatedly against the side of a glass. Molly's head turned and her eyes, sparkling with laughter and a hint of mischief, watched curiously as a lone figure stood ready to address the crowd. Molly's eyes traced his fidgety movements as his fingers played restlessly with a piece of paper and she felt her stomach clench in what she could only describe as dread. As she emitted a soft gasp, a hand reached out to clasp hers reassuringly. As her eyes clashed with those of her husband's, Charles met her gaze steadily and held it until the panic that had been swirled within the depths of Molly's green orbs slowly died down like the ocean waves after a violent storm.

Clearing his throat nervously, Dave sent a soft smile in Molly's direction as he began his speech, his voice uncharacteristically quiet and uncertain. "To be honest with you all I weren't too sure I was goin' to get up and speak to you all today. Most of you know I ain't very good with words, but I knew that if I didn't say something I'd look back at today in years to come and regret it. I've been sat at home for days tryin' to find the right words. I even resorted to looking in one of them poetry books when I came across this quote from a bloke called Sophocles that sort of summed everythin' up for me. He said that there is one word that frees us of all the weight and pain of life and that word is love." Completely unawares, Molly's nails dug painfully into Charles' palm as she waited with baited breath to see what Dave would say next. She barely registered the thumb that once again drew circles on her wrist in a soothing gesture. "Molls, I know things were hard when you was growing up. You've shouldered more burdens than you should have at your age and that's mainly down to me being a complete B….."

Dave pauses abruptly, wincing as he catching the warning look on Belinda's face. The message was clear. Do. Not. Fuck. This. Up. Dave takes a moment to gather himself as he sent her a slight nod. "Well lets just say I weren't the most supportive of dads to ya. What I will say is that what I've come to admire most about you is that you've always been feisty. You get that from your mum. Even when you was little, you were forever getting into scrapes and scuffles fighting to defend those who needed it. It didn't matter that you was this little half pint up against kids twice your size. As you got older you hid behind this tough as nails attitude you'd adopted to try to deal with the sh…bad hand life dealt you. Then one day you had the courage to want more from your life and you didn't let anything stand in your way. Even me."

"The last few years haven't been easy but I reckon they've been the making of you my girl. You've seen and experienced things in the Army few of us can understand or even begin to imagine. Even then you refused to let it break you. You rolled with the punches, bravely brushing yourself down when you fell as you got back up to do it all over again." Molly sends Dave a shaky smile as she finally let out the breath she'd been holding since he'd begun to talk. "Then you met Charles whilst on tour. I bet the poor sod thought he'd have his hands full with you the minute he laid eyes on you. As soon as I heard that he'd threatened to throw you off the plane I knew he was the right one for you." There was a ripple of laughter from the army crowd as Charles brought her hand to his lips for a kiss as Dave inclined his head in Charles' direction. "I should thank you really mate for seeing something in our Molls that we missed. In loving her and accepting her for who she is you've helped her blossom into a confident, assured and intelligent young woman. Our Molls has found a stillness and a bravery in herself since she's known you. You've shown her she can be brave, taught her to trust in herself and helped her believe in herself when she began to crumble. Most of all, I know you'll always keep her safe and care for her, which is all a dad wants for his daughter. If you don't, well, even your posh education won't save you from our Molly's right hook. She can look after herself that one. You've been warned." There was a ripple of laughter as Dave raised his glass. "To the bridge and groom." As a cheer rang out Molly raised her glass in Dave's direction mouthing a soft thank you. Dave merely gave a slight nod as he raised his own glass in return.

Molly sighed in contentment as she lent her head against Charles' chest as they swayed slowly to the music on the dance floor. Despite the fact that she had removed her heels some time ago, she loved that there was a striking difference in their heights. Even towering over her she felt completely safe and protected cocooned within Charles arms. Trusting that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, she closed her eyes as she let her mind drift over the events of the day. If she was being totally honest with herself, she'd been dreading Dave's speech. She didn't entirely trust that he wouldn't get completely pissed off his nut and make a prize tit of himself in front of family and friends. She couldn't have been more pleased that he'd proven her wrong. Even now, as she watched him lead Margret awkwardly around the floor, he looked to be behaving himself. "You alright Dawes?" Charles asked softly as she pulled back to look at him. "Never been better Bossman. By the way its James now. Not Dawes."

"I've said it before. You'll always be Dawes to me Molls. You might as well just accept that I'm right and move on."

"Oh so that's how it's going to be is it? The Bossman's always right?" At Charles' cheeky grin and nod Molly snorted. "Dream on mate." Her laughter soon turned into a squeal as Charles swung her over his arm and into a deep dip. Just as she was about to respond a soft voice spoke near her shoulder. "May I cut in?" Molly's eyes lit up in happiness as Qaseem stood next to them, his hands clasped behind his back as he stood regarding them respectfully. "You ain't gunna try and get me to jive are ya? 'caz I'm telling you now Qaseem you can jog on. I reckon the lads will take you for a spin. If you're that desperate try Fingers. He's become obsessed with Strictly Come Dancing of late. I'm sure he'll be delighted to share any tips he's picked up." Qaseem chuckled and shook his head in the negative as he gave a slight bow to Charles as he took Molly's hand. "You're safe with me Molly, I can assure you." Molly grinned as they swayed back and forth in time to the music. "I still can't quite believe you're here," Molly spoke softly, her eyes fixed resolutely on Qaseem's face almost as if she was afraid to blink for fear he would disappear.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Molly. Charles emailed me months ago asking if I'd make the journey. It's an honour to be part of your special day. I'm only sorry that Bashira couldn't make it also." Molly smiled sadly at him. "Having you here and knowing Bashira is safe is more than enough Qaseem. I promise." Qaseem smiled as he twirled her away from him. "You look truly beautiful today Molly Dawes. You've come a long way, grown so much. I'm proud of you." Molly blushed and stared at the floor.

"Thank you. Though it's Molly James now Qaseem," she joked with a wink.

Qaseem shook his head. "Captain James is right. You are and always will be Molly Dawes." Molly laughed as she shook her head at him in slight despair. "So what does the future hold for you? Do you think the world is ready for you Molly Dawes?" Qaseem asked with a raised eyebrow. The meaning behind his playful look not lost on her as she gaze a delicate shrug.

"Nah, no change of that despite what Charles thinks. Me CO has been in touch with a potential new project though. Apparently the medical faculty are looking to run specialised seminars on trauma techniques in warzones for volunteers and medics an that. They asked if I'd be interested in helping them develop techniques and treatments but only using the limited resources most field hospitals are left with when the other supplies run out. They've contacted trauma surgeons, medics, doctors and nurses from all over the globe to ask for advice on techniques for the programme. It looks as challenging as wading through treacle in full kit but I'm excited about it."

"So you will do it? It could save many lives."

"Yeah I reckon I will. If Afghan taught me anything it's how lucky we were to have access to so many resources. If anything truly bad happened at least we were near Bastian and the hospital theatre. It weren't like that in Africa. Once it was gone, that was it, you had nothing. If I can stop just one person dying in the ways I'd seen out there it will all be worth it."

"I've no doubt you'll be brilliant Molly." Qaseem replied as he squeezed her hand. As he guided her back towards Charles his attention was drawn to something across the room and his lips twitched as he fought not to smile. "What is it?" Molly asked as she craned her neck to see. "They don't change do they?" Qaseem chuckled at Molly's look of confusion.

"What you on about?" Qaseem nodded his head to the back corner. There the lads of Two Section, closely followed by Sam, who were huddled around Mansfield as they eyed a tray piled high with slices of wedding cake. "Oh bollocks. They're not going to do what I think they're going to do are they?" Molly sent a pleading look in Qaseem's direction.

"That depends on what you think they're going to do?" Molly groaned,

"Sodding 50 slice cake challenge. Didn't Mansfield learn anything from last time? He's off his bleedin' rocker. I sure as hell ain't sortin' him out. A swift jab in the stomach ought to jog his memory though." Qaseem sent Molly an amused look.

"It looks to me like your husband has beaten you to it." The two slowly began edging their way forward ready to hear Captain James' give his men a right bollocking. Even Sam was looking slightly guilty and Molly noticed his hands move behind his back, no doubt trying to deposit of the evidence. They arrived just in time to hear Charles threaten them with latrine duty and Sam watch, especially if he got sick after eating too much. For good measure, Charles even threw in the threat of Rebecca, something that made the lads reconsider. They completely missed Charles' triumphant smirk as they all trudged towards the bar, slightly disheartened. Molly merely shook her head. She knew it was only a matter of time before they were plotting their next heir brained scheme. With a huff Charles reached for Molly's hand as he shook his head in despair. "I don't know what to do with that lot, always plotting trouble. I'm glad they are no longer my problem."

"Ahh come now Captain James," Qaseem began, only to be interrupted by Charles.

"How many times? You can call me Charles. I'm not a captain anymore."

"Old habits I suppose. You and I both know you wouldn't have those gentlemen any other way. You trained them, taught them to be who they are today. After the noisy chaos of war, and everything they have seen they are still able to find hope and joy in the world once again. That is a rare thing indeed Charles. You will miss them. Nor would you change them." Charles chuckled. "You're right I wouldn't change them. I just wish they didn't have to drag my very impressionable son into their schemes. As much as he idolises his uncles he'll be the one who suffers when he gets sick."

"Oh to be at the age where anything is possible and you feel almost invincible," Qaseem muttered wistfully. Molly watched Sam and her face broke out into a grin. "Talking about feeling invincible." As the men shared a confused look Molly gestured again towards Sam. "Look!" The three of them watched in amusement as Sam shuffled nervously towards Jackie only to halt half way there, turn on his heel, and slink back towards the lads who were watching his every move. Kinders gripped him by his shoulders, whispered something in his ear and spun him back around, giving him a firm push towards Jackie. Giving himself a slight shake and squared his shoulders, Sam walked slowly towards Jackie looking back over his shoulder before reaching out to gently tug her dress. Molly's heart melted as Sam gave a slight bow and asked Jackie for a dance. Jackie grinned and took Sam's hands in hers as she allowed him to lead her to the floor. Luckily the song soon changed from a slow song to something with a bit more lively and soon enough Sam and Jackie were spinning and wiggling in time to the music in fits of giggles as the floor slowly began to fill with bodies.

"He's turning out to be a right little charmer our Sammy ain't he?" Molly asked. Charles winked. "Of course. He's a right prince charming. Just like his old man. He knows how to treat the ladies." Molly snorted as she took his hand. "Come on then charming, lets see which James man has really got skills on the dance floor. Why not show them how it's done ay? That is if you can keep up" Smirking Charles spun her around in circles before pulling her back against his chest. "Now Dawes, don't go breaking my heart will you." As he gazed at her lovingly, an eyebrow quirked expectantly, Molly grinned as she reached up to whisper in his ear. "I couldn't if I tried Boss."

A/N: Words of Love song title by the Beatles.

**So this really is the last chapter of Woes. I felt I had a few loose ends to tie up and could set a few things up that brought the story in sync more with the original story A Request. Thanks to everyone for all the kind responses and comments about this story. It's lovely that so many of you seem to enjoy it. I've found this one particualry tricky at times and the kind reviews have really inspired me to keep going.**


End file.
